buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash vs Iron-Man
The Flash vs Iron-Man is a battle by The Sayain Description MARVEL VS DC! SEASON 1 EPISODE 14! Which extremely fast Super-Hero dressed in red and gold will win a battle! Fight! NEW YORK - MARVEL COMICS Flash ran through the streets of New York to where the Legendary Tony Stark was, Tony sat on his coach watching a movie with a glass of beer in his hand. Suddenly Flash ran straight in front of Tony with his hands at his sides, "Hey Barry" Tony said as he tried to keep watching the movie. "Well i'm here because you have done nothing to save these people out there!" Flash said, Tony uninterested said "Well I'm just not feeling it!" Flash then grabbed Tony by his collar and shouted "I should kick your ass!" Tony then put his hand on Flash's chest creating armor around it, BOOM! '''Suddenly Flash was sent flying backwards by the blast, Flash then crashed through then window, Flash regained his composure as he saw Iron-Man flying towards him! '''FIGHT! Tony began firing blasts at Flash, Barry dodged these beams and ran up on the building to Stark. With all his might Flash punched Stark in the face launching him upwards, Flash followed after and attempted a stern kick to Iron-Man's solar plexus, Tony somehow dodged the strike and retaliated with a punch to Flash's stomach knocking the wind out him and sending him crashing downwards. Flash barely saved himself from death by creating a tornado beneath him making the fall not as bad as it would be, Iron-Man landed onto the ground and said "Is that all you got Speedster!?" Flash growled in anger before charging at Tony, When the two heroes fists met it caused a shock-wave that cracked the ground underneath them. Suddenly the arm of the armor burst into shards of metal, Flash then began throwing a flurry of punches which blown Iron-Man's armor right off his body and knocking him on his back. Flash stood over the knocked down Tony and said "Is that all you got Rust Bucket?!" Flash joked! Tony stood up and said "Not even close Barry boy!" Suddenly his body was covered by his Marques Armor, "What?!" Flash shouted before he was punched in the face sending him flying, Flash regained his composure in mid-air only to be hit with multiple punches and kicks that cracked nearly ever single bone in his body. Tony grabbed the limp Flash and slammed him into the ground, Iron-Man then crashed into Flash's stomach nearly knocking the Scarlet Speedster out! Iron-Man then began stepping on the Flash until Barry created a massive explosion of electricity which knocked Iron-Man off him, Flash jumped up and charged at Tony again while shouting "Infinite Mass Punch!" Iron-Man saw this and dodged the punch before firing a beam at Barry's chest launching him into a brick wall ending the battle! KO! Iron-Man walked towards the nearly knocked out and crying Flash and grabbed his head, "Don't come back to me ever again you hear me!" Flash sniffled before saying "Yes Sir" Suddenly Iron-Man then slammed Barry's face into the rocky ground knocking the Scarlet Speedster out cold! Iron-Man then flew back to his tower as the victor! Conclusion The winner is: Iron Man!Category:The sayain Jedi